overwatch_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Inquisitor
Inquisitor is the lastest hero of Overwatch, he is a talon council member who is known for his sharpe eye and silver tongue. Inquisitor believes that humanity needs to be strengthed and guided by Talon so that it can truly reach prosperity, by destroying any Omnic in sight. Inquisitor's playstyle revolves around strengthening the team and building up their endurance. His ultimate allows him to add shields to his allies and increase their attack power as well. Appearance Inquisitor has a taper fade, comb over hairstyle. He has blue eyes, black hair and caucasion skin. Inquisitor wears a cotten white shirt, grey waist coat, smart black shoes and blue haze jeans. The shirt has its sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He also has multiple tattoos, both wrists have the words "wolf" (left) and "Crane" (right). He also has a tattoo of a sword on his back and has a tattoo of a ram skull on his upper, middle chest. Personality Dwight is known for his charismatic leadership, persuasiveness, manipulation and sadism. Dwight has been hardened by the crisis and by his abusive family. In the battlefield Dwight is analytical, unfettering and unrelenting with his cruelty. Dwight can never be reasoned with or bargained with. He'll never take no for answer. Dwight appears as a kind and caring father figure to his young followers and instills them with undying loyalty to himself and Talon. Dwight has also been regarded as the most unhinged and perceptive council member in Talon. Backstory Dwight was only child when the crisis began and he experienced the worst from the crisis. His parents beat him with every inch of his life so he can be strong and smart enough to survive the crisis, he lost his family to an OR14 unit and he felt the true pressure of survival when he became a hospital scout. When the crisis ended, he refused to accept Omnics as a part of society. Struggling to move forward from the crisis, he became a drifter and soon befriended a man called Brian who taught him about the power of manipulation and eventually brought Dwight to Talon. Dwight immediately accepted the offer of joining Talon since they emphasised with his experiences and how it hardened him. After a few months of work with Talon, Dwight surpassed his mentor and started his own cult called "Heavens Eye" which acted as a recruitment center for Talon. Recognising Dwight's charisma, Talon offered Dwight a place within their council to replace Brian when he dies. However Dwight didn't want to wait until he inherits Brian's spot, he instead chose to brutally kill him so he can take take over. After taking Brian's spot, Dwight started to rule Heaven's Eye with a panoptic stratergy to prevent any assassination attempts or usurpations. Dwight was last seen inducting new soldiers into Talon and showcasing new weapons to the council. Weapon Dwight wields a 22 calibur revolver Abilities *'Protester: '''Inquisitor boosts the attack power of his teammates by 25% when they are within his 10 meter radius. This acts continuously and has no cooldown. *'Guardian: '''Inquisitor boosts the damage resistance of her teammates by 25% when they are within his 10 meter radius. This acts continuously and has no cooldown. Ultimate: Morningstar Inquisitor activates a generator which gives a 300 point shield to all of his allies within 30m. He also increases their attack power 50%. Trivia *Inquisitor was a job within the Inquisition, Inquisitors were officals that aimed to eliminate heresey and other things contrary to the doctrine or teachings of the Catholic faith. *Inquisitor was based on Charles Manson but he is composit character of the Seed Seed from Far Cry 5 and Koichi Shido from Highschool of the Dead. *Inquisitor's revolver is based on the same revolver used by Manson's followers to kill the Tate family. Category:Candidates for deletion